1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reproduction system and a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sound reproduction system has a configuration as shown in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, a plurality of audio files stored in memory 1 are transmitted to distribution box 2. Distribution box 2 is controlled to transmit requested audio files to respective transducers 3. Where, each transducer 3 stands for a headphone or a speaker embedded in a headrest.
Additionally, there is a technology called active noise canceling, as illustrated in FIG. 6. In FIG. 6, microphone 5 detects noises propagating in duct 4 to create a sound wave with an anti-phase to the detected sound wave by signal processor 6, allowing speaker 7 to produce the anti-phase sound wave to cancel the noises out.
Known Information Disclosure Statements (IDS) for the present patent application are for instance Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-80765 and No. H05-223334.
However, a problem has been that a vehicle with the conventional sound reproduction system lacks comfortable in-vehicle environment.
That is, in the conventional system, passengers in the backseat need to use a headphone to prevent a driver from hearing a loud sound, such as an explosion sound in a movie, which damages a comfortable in-vehicle environment. Even if a speaker is embedded in a headrest instead of using a headphone, the sound volume is restricted to prevent a loud sound in a movie from leaking, causing a lack in a comfortable in-vehicle environment.